The modern supermarket may have any number of different types of refrigerated merchandising cases to store and display different types of frozen and refrigerated products. These refrigerated merchandising cases may include multi-deck cases, single-deck cases, island cases, service cases, reach-in cases, and the like. Each of these different case types typically includes complicated refrigeration components such as the associated evaporator coils, plumbing, fans, and controls as well as shelves, lighting, and the like. The overall case must be arranged so as to promote consumer interest in the products therein while adequately and efficiently refrigerating those products.
Although each of these different cases may share similar components, many refrigerated merchandising cases may be assembled in an almost customized manner. As a result, many variations may be found among the cases of even the same manufacturer. These variations may lead to difficulties in installation and in ongoing maintenance and repair.
There is therefore a desire for a more standardized approach to refrigerated merchandising case design and assembly. Specifically, the use of modular components for the various types of refrigerated merchandising cases may simplify assembly and maintenance while also giving the end user more configuration and display options.